School Days, Lost Ways
by ZuZuFarron21
Summary: Reno and Elena go undercover at Midgar's finest school...as a pair of teenage students. All should go well right? Wrong. Can they Ditch the School Days and find their Lost Ways before Rufus Shinra cuts them out?
1. Fooling Around

Undercover in a high school as two New Students. Sounds simple enough right? Well it was until they started making friends with the other students. Monday mornings were definitely more fun than every other week at Shin-Ra, Reno and Elena would get up, pull on whatever they could find clothes wise and go, meeting up with Alex, Ash and Kain on the way there and decide whether to actually go to school for first period or not. They joked around, acting like a bunch of kids and even though they were on an undercover mission, the Turks loved it. They began to lose sight of what they were sent there to do…

Two months before, Shin-Ra was notified that there was a possible bomb smuggling situation going on in Midgar's top end school. Careful investigation proved this to be truthful and Reno and Elena were sent in undercover to deal with the problem with caution. They still hadn't got around to actually finding out who was behind the whole situation. Mainly because whoever it was knew how to stay off the radar but also because they were simply being what they were undercover as…layabout kids. And this morning was No different…

"Yo Alex, Slow up"

The Redhead ran ahead of Elena, tapping the girl on the shoulder and she glanced back before turning, yanking headphones from her ears with a grin.

"Hey you two, Kain's decided to skip double art this morning so he's gone to the park, what ya got first?"

Elena joined the pair and answered Alex before Reno even opened his mouth…

"I've got physics and he has double drama"

"…which I'm deffo not going to, I'm gonna go meet up with Kain in the park, you coming?"

Alex weighed up her options and shrugged.

"Nah, better not, I got a maths test first and I can't miss another one…Elena?"

The blonde shook her head, patting Reno's arm before moving to stand beside Alex…

"I need to hand in my assessment so ditto on my part…see ya later though?"

The Redhead saluted the two and waved, turning back towards the park. The two girls watched him go then began walking to school. Alex flicked her long black hair over her shoulder and eyed the girl beside her with a smirk before darting forward and jumping up and down in front of her.

"Have you asked him out yet?"

The blonde stared at her with large, confused eyes and shook her head…

"Wha…what? Who?"

She began untangling her head phones as Alex continued to bounce ahead of the girl with a massive grin.

"Tall, skinny, weird tattoos and loooooong red hair"

The blonde's mouth fell open and her cheeks flushed scarlet, she brought her hands up to cover her face and cried out.

"WHAT? Reno…jeez no way, why the heck would I ever wanna date HIM?"

"Cuz every time I see you with him you always seem so happy…you smile a whole lot more and blush like mad if he hugs you or something…"

Elena let out a sigh and shrugged, shifting her school books across to her other arm before continuing to school…

"Yeah…but he doesn't like me in that way, anyhow, we have an assessment to hand in so we better hurry, it's quarter to now"

"AH CRAP!"

The pair darted off and school bells rung in the distance.

Rocks skimmed across the lakes clear surface, jumping three or four times before disappearing beneath the water and a triumphant laughter echoed across the lake.

"Four times, you owe me 5 gil carrot top"

"Ah whatever Kain, and it's RED!"

The Turk fished into his pocket and dumped a note into the boys waiting hand before dropping down and sitting. Kain shoved the note in his back pocket with a grin and sat down next to his friend, elbowing him in the side…

"What do ya reckon the girls are doing right now?"

Reno let out a quiet laugh and flopped back onto the grass, crossing his arms behind his head and shrugged.

"Probably getting whined at for being late, knowing Alex anyway but when I left them they had about 2 minutes to get there so…"

The pair laughed and Kain hauled himself up off the ground and wondered over to the edge of the lake.

"Yeah probably…so what's going on with you and Elena?"

"Huh?"

Kain smirked and glanced back over his shoulder at the Redhead as he sat up, eyeing Kain suspiciously.

"Oh come on, don't think I ain't noticed that you like her"

Reno laughed and looked down shaking his head…

"And what makes you think that?"

Kain spun round and held up his hand, counting off his fingers as he gave Reno a short list.

"1. You're always smiling, laughing, whatever around her, 2. When the other boys in class are trying it on with her or annoying her then you always get pissed and have a hissy fit at em, 3. If she gets upset and runs off then you never let anyone else go after her, heck Reno you follow her in the girls bathroom just to make sure she's ok…jeez even I wouldn't go in there unarmed, 4. You're always with her outside of school, you know just like hanging and stuff but we always meet up when you are together and 5. The way you look at her…when you think know one notices…you love her but you holding your feelings back, I don't know why and I ain't gonna try and get ya to tell me but Reno…"

He broke off shaking his head and looked down at the Redhead who had gone very quiet whilst Kain had been talking and he noticed a light blush tinting the older boy's cheeks. He sighed and sat down beside Reno, patting his shoulder in comfort and looked out across the waters still surface.

"Won't you feel better if you told her buddy?"

The Redhead shook his head, letting a half-hearted smile pass his lips briefly and Kain frowned.

"It wouldn't do any good even if I did…she probably doesn't even see me like that so I'm not planning on it…"

Kain shrugged and stood, helping Reno up before shoving his hand in his pockets and staring up at the sky, listening as the Redhead skipped another rock across the Lake.

"OK, I want all the Leftover assessments in by tomorrow, any questions?"

Silence fell across the classroom for the first time in the hour long lesson and the teacher sighed and waved towards the door…

"Very well, dismissed"

Chairs scraped across the floor and students filed through the door to enjoy their lunch break, Elena met Alex outside the door and headed for the cafeteria when a voice dragged their attention towards the stairwell, where Ash was stood smirking.

"Oi, if you're planning on meeting Reno and Kain you'll need to wait a while, Principal's got em in his office for hacking it earlier"

Alex scoffed whilst Elena raised an eyebrow at the younger boy…

"And why do you look so smug about that kid?"

"No reason, it's just I heard some of the stuff he was saying to them as I walked past his office a moment ago and I wanna go back and have a listen"

Elena rolled her eyes at the boy whilst Alex's sniggering became full blown laughter until someone cleared their throat and Ash's face fell.

"What was that short stuff?"

The trio looked up as Reno and Kain walked towards them. They looked like they'd had a good earful from their expressions but Reno lightened up a little when Elena smiled at him and Kain smirked.

"What did old Princy want?"

"Ah…the usual, how'd the assessment thing go?"

"All done for now"

"Finally, can we actually go see that movie now you don't have any more homework?"

Elena laughed and nodded, Reno smiled a little before joining her in laughter, ignoring the others for a moment when Kain interrupted them…

"Yo carrot top, where've your tattoos gone?"

Reno paused and looked across at Kain in confusion, registering what the blonde had just said before flushing even darker and shaking his head.

"Shut up idiot"

"Aww bless his cottons"

"NOT helping Ash"

Alex and Elena watched the boy's banter and rolled their eyes before walking off towards the cafeteria as originally planned, this grabbed the boy's attention quick enough and they darted after the pair…

"Hey, Laney don't leave me with these two bleached blonde numbskulls"

"Waah, Alex don't ditch or I'll tell mom"

"Oh grow up short stuff, and it ain't BLEACHED carrot top"

"Whatever dude, at least mines natural"

Kain elbowed the Redhead before shoving him towards Elena, he looked over his shoulder at the boy who simply nodded before crossing his arms behind his head, slowing his pace a little to meet the twins. The Turk nodded back and grabbed Elena's arm and linked his own with it in a friendly way, they'd been doing it for the past few weeks now but neither realised just how much the other really enjoyed this tiny gesture. Kain simply grinned and caught Alex's eye, leaving Ash clueless in between the two of them. They all grabbed their lunch and sat at a table outside to eat, talking about how their mornings had been.

"So Ash, double art…on your own…"

"No thanks to you…"

"Ah, I bet you loved it, sitting on your own at that table, with all the girls you could ask for…you know, the ones Reno never pays any attention to cus he's too busy thinking about… OUCH!"

Kain rubbed his arm, glaring at Reno from the corner of his eye, staring into the clear blue eyes that now looked back at him with such intensity it was almost frightening and he shut up but not before Elena heard his 'gossip' and perked up, tapping Reno's hand gently to get his attention.

"Thinking about…?"

The Redhead patted her hand before shifting, glaring at Kain before grinning back at the Blonde.

"…about how much pain I will inflict the next time I kick Kain's arse"

"Bring it carrot top"

"Maybe I will Barbie boy"

"I want ring side seats when this happens"

Elena laughed a little at the three boys before taking a sip of her drink and looking down, smiling a little when Alex rubbed her arm softly. Then Reno's phone rang and he stopped to get it out, Elena glanced up, becoming worried by his expression as he looked down at the screen and she moved round the table for a better look and her mouth fell open. They looked at each other with wide eyes as his phone continued to sing…

It had been about a month since they'd started this mission, and now Tseng was calling for an update. The pair looked at each other and Elena covered her face with her hand...  
>"We're so Screwed"<p> 


	2. Serious Business

"Yo Reno, you gonna answer that before a teacher catches ya?"

The Redhead looked across at the blonde boy and nodded shakily, flipping the phone open and putting it to his ear, motioning for Elena to get rid of the others and she nodded.

"Come on guys, we should go get some lunch whilst he's talking"

"You ok Elena? You look a little freaked"

"No. I'm just hungry s'all…come on"

She grabbed Ash's wrist and began dragging him to the queue, he yelped and grabbed his twins hand and she trailed after the two. Kain glanced across at the older boy before shrugging and following the others.

"…and the mission, I trust, is going well Reno"

"Ye…yeah, it's going fantastic sir"

"But do you actually have a plan of action? For once you find the offenders?"

Reno bit his lip, wishing he asked Elena to stay and sighed…

"We're working on it"

Silence on the other end, great, Tseng was pissed. Reno winced a little when the Director groaned on the other end of the line.

"Reno, you don't actually know what you're going to do…do you?"

"I…"

"Oh never mind, put Elena on"

Reno hissed quietly and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, she was stood with the others laughing about something and he sighed, smiling a little at her before returning to his senses and answering Tseng.

"I can't sir; she's not with me at the moment"

He looked back across at his partner, wishing she'd look across but she didn't…

"Well, where is she?"

"Uh…I don't know, we don't have the same classes sir"

He heard Tseng sigh again and cursed himself mentally, he sounded like a teenager making up excuses for something…then again that was what he was meant to be.

"Very well, just hurry it up, Rufus is getting impatient, he's talking about getting a few of the newer recruits to take your places…"

The line went dead and Reno let go of a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. He pocketed his phone and walked over to the others, grabbing Elena's arm and pulling her away from the queue.

"Wha…Hey Reno, Slow up"

He ignored the girl and continued to drag her through the corridors until they reached an empty classroom and he shoved her inside, following her and locking the door behind him.

"What the Hell is up with you"

She rubbed her arm walking round the desks as Reno folded his arms and watched her with cold eyes. Finally she met his gaze and her own face clouded with a frown.

"What is it?"

"Rufus is getting impatient with us, according to Tseng, if we don't hurry up then we're out and they'll send in some of the newer guys"

Her eyes widened and she leant against one of the desks, biting her lip.

"Then…what do we do?"

The Redhead locked his crystal blue gaze with her own and she nodded. They were Turks, until the end and it was time they started acting like them. School was out.

When they left the room their minds were made up, no more kidding around, they'd find the smugglers, eliminate them and get out. The two walked side by side, faces set with determination, eyes forward, no looking back.

"Yo carrot top, we wondered where you two had gone…"

"Not now Kain"

The Blondes word stuck in his throat and his smile faltered. Ash and Alex exchanged a confused look before following after the pair.

"Hey, where are you going, Elena we have a class now…"

"Yeah, so do we Reno, Oi, I'm talking to you"

Kain ran ahead and stood in front of the two, stopping them and Reno shoved his hands into his pockets, giving Kain a lazy glare.

"I ain't going class today; now get out of the way"

Alex's eyes widened at the Redhead's harsh tone and she looked towards Elena with a confused gaze, only to receive the same look Reno was giving Kain and she took a step away for the pair. Kain however smirked and stayed put.

"Why?"

"Kain, Move. Now"

"Or what?"

"Kain just do as he says"

"No, what will you do it I don't move?"

Reno sighed and shook his head.

"I'll make you"

"I'd love to see you try, you haven't beaten me once in all the fights we've had"

Kain watched as Elena took a step away from the Redhead, frowning a little at the smirk that crept across Reno's face. He didn't have time to react as the Turk lunged forward, smashing his fist into the blondes stomach, sending him sprawling across the floor, Ash yelled out and ran forward but Elena's arm smacked into his chest, halting him and he stared at her with frightened eyes. Reno walked over to where Kain sat, clutching his stomach, coughing heavily and grabbing his collar, pulling his face close to his and looked across at Ash.

"Keep out of this short stuff, as for you, keep out of Turk business"

Kain locked gazes with the Turk and his eyes widened.

"You…you're Turks?"

Alex looked across at Elena in disbelief and took another step away from her when the blonde gave a sharp nod, grabbing Ash's hand and pulling him with her.

"You…are a Turk"

"Yes, so is Reno"

The mentioned Turk dropped Kain and stood, brushing his clothes off before nodding to Elena and he turned, walking through the crowd of stunned students and disappearing. Kain looked across at Elena with saddened eyes and she felt her heart lurch before following after her partner.

Later on that evening the two Turks were sat in Reno's apartment, discussing how they were going to break into the school later on that evening but Elena's mind was elsewhere and this did not go unnoticed by the older Turk.

"What's wrong Laney?"

She shook her head but Reno smiled a little and leant forward, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok you know, we had to do it, otherwise they wouldn't have left us alone…we are Turks after all…"

"Yeah I know but it's just…"

She stood, shrugging his hand off and walked over to the window, crossing her arms.

"They were our friends, we fit with them and now we're just gonna push them away?"

Reno sighed, swirling his drink round in his glass before standing and walking over to her, joining her in staring out at the streets below…

"I know, but I don't want to see them get hurt any more than I think you do so…"

"But did you have to do that to Kain…he was your best friend but you still went so far as hitting him just to…"

She paused as the Redhead touched her shoulder and swiftly downed his drink.

"I didn't want to do that, believe me Laney but…he just wouldn't have let it go if I hadn't and all I could think was, perhaps scaring them would be enough to make them realise…"

She nodded and Reno moved away, reaching across the sofa for his EMR before turning to the Blonde, smiling briefly as she placed her own glass back down on the table and picked up her gun.

"Let's get this damn mission over and done with then…"

"I'm down with that"

Everything was silent and black in the night's darkness, Reno and Elena had swapped their 'school' clothes for the uniforms they knew best. They nimbly climbed the fencing and split up; each took a part of the school to investigate. The only link they had was a com, and if they short circuited then the pair would have difficulties…

"Yo Pretty Boy, I'm by the northern side and all I've seen so far is a rat eating an apple core, what about your end?"

"Nothing yet, but keep your eyes open…just in case"

"Sure thing"

She switched the com link off and deposited the gun back into her holder before continuing her round. She had an uneasy feeling that she was being watched and looked back over her shoulder quiet footsteps grew louder. She reached into her jacket, calling into the darkness…

"Reno?"

The footsteps sped up, as if the person was running and she drew her gun, pointing it in the direction as a figure came into view, panting for breath and she gasped, lowering the weapon.

"KAIN? What the Hell are you doing here?"

The boy looked up, eyes scanning her clothes, resting on the gun in her hand and he straightened up.

"You really are a Turk aren't you…didn't want to believe it at first but now…"

He shrugged and she frowned, crossing her arms and staring at the blonde.

"That's not answering my question, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"Saw you and Reno heading this way earlier, figured you'd probably be coming here so…"

"I thought we made it very clear earlier kid, this is Turk business"

"I ain't a kid; we're the same damn age Elena…"

"Oh come on Kain, you really think they'd let a 17 year old kid into Shin-Ra? We were undercover for pity's sake, I'm not a teenager, I don't go to school and I don't chill with my friends at the weekend. I fight, kill, torture and follow orders. I'm a Turk, and you need to leave now"

She turned and began walking away from the boy, clenching her fists as she did.

"SURU BAKA!"

She spun round, eyes wide and stared at the younger boy. His fists were balled and he was staring down at the ground, his hair fell down, covering his expression and she stepped forward.

"Idiot…WE DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE TURKS BECAUSE YOU ARE OUR FRIENDS! So what if you've killed people in the past, we don't care, but we do now because we don't want to be DROPPED JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T NEED US ANYMORE!"

He looked up at her, tears streaking down his face, eyes darkened with anger and fear, teeth gritted to stop him from saying anything else. She stood before him, mouth hanging open, tears shining in her eyes when a loud clap echoed across Midgar, causing Elena to yell and drop to her knees. Kain lunged forward…

"ELENA! ARE YOU OK?"

She nodded, straightening up a little before crying out again and doubling up. Gritting her teeth, she stood up slowly, wincing a little as she reached into her jacket, pulling her gun and turning towards the area the bullet came from and spoke to Kain over her shoulder…

"By the way, you know when Reno sometime called me Rookie but we never told you why…"

He nodded shakily and she smirked.

"It's because I'm the newest member of the Turks…but I'm a damn sight better with this thing than Reno ever will be"

Kain opened his mouth to speak but Elena took aim and fired twice, once for show, another for luck and she was rewarded with the whole garage area lighting up, revealing two men in suits holding their weapons fast. When the lights came on they looked up in confusion and Elena took them out in 2 seconds flat. Kain stared wide eyed at the girl as she walked back over to him and he pointed to the gun…

"Can I get one of those?"

"In ya dreams kid, come on"

"ELENA!"

She froze and switched the com link on.

"Reno?"

"We got trouble, southern car park, big time, I need some help"

"Right"

She switched the com back off and looked at Kain with a sigh before pulling her spare gun out and tossing it to him.

"You'd better know how to use that thing kid, now follow me"

Kain cocked the weapon and grinned…

"Yes ma'am…"


	3. Through Thick and Thin

Running was second nature to Reno; he'd been doing it his whole life and now was no different. But Elena wasn't like him, she was better with gun than he ever would be but he was faster to react. When the gunshot echoed across the lot he froze, looking over his shoulder towards where the sound had come from, racking his brain for the area Elena had said she was looking around.

"Damn it"

He turned and began running toward the northern half of the school as more shots sounded and his pulse quickened. Then he was alerted to more footsteps behind his own and he spun round, releasing the EMR and facing his opponents. Their twisted grins did not falter his confidence as he brought the Rod across the closest guys face, sending him into the second and jabbing the other with the Taser end. He made short work of the last one and switched the com on, calling Elena across for help before 2 figures ran out in front of him and he swung the ERM up, catching the first across the face, resulting in a loud cry.

"Jeez Reno, watch where ya swing that thing will ya"

The Redhead froze, a confused frown crossing his face as Ash pulled himself up, rubbing his cheek where the Rod had made sharp contact only moments before and Alex came up behind him.

"Ash…Alex? What the heck, why are you…?"

"Don't even bother carrot top, I don't care that you're a Turk…and neither does Alex, sure you kept that quiet and we're gonna kill you later for that but still, your our mate so we'll stick by ya, through thick and thin yeah…"

Reno looked down as Ash held his hand out, a gesture Reno had become all too familiar with over the past weeks. He sighed, looking down to the ground before locking gazes with the younger Blonde and took his hand in his own.

"Through thick and thin…but this isn't like skipping class and pranking teachers Ash, this is serious business. People could get hurt…"

Ash folded his arms, raising an eyebrow at the Redhead and Alex rolled her sleeves up a little before leaning an arm on her brother's shoulder.

"You're A LOT taller than you were yesterday…"

The Redhead laughed a little and waved him off.

"Ah…I'll explain later, but seriously guys, you know the kind of crap the Turks deal with…"

"Reno, friends stick together…so quit ya griping and tell us what to do"

The Turk sighed and shook his head, laughing quietly before looking towards the area Elena was last stationed.

"Come on then"

Kain stayed close to Elena, keeping a steady watch as they walked in silence. The female Turk's eyes scanned the surrounding area for anymore of the accomplices and she listened, hearing nothing but the quiet steady breathing of the boy behind her and the almost silent but frantic pulsing of her heart. Voices were heard and she stopped, pressing a finger to the boy's lips and he nodded, listening as the sound got louder until…

"…so where did you say Elena was going?"

"RENO!"

"Elena, oh thank Gaia, I heard gunshots, is everything ok?"

She nodded before Reno looked down at her, brushing a piece of rain soaked hair from her face and smiled.

"Look who I found"

She glanced behind him and sighed, pointing a thumb over her shoulder.

"Ditto on my part"

"You guys are idiots, this is serious…uh, Laney…"

"What?"

"Why does Kain have a gun?"

She laughed and slung an arm over the other boys shoulder, leaning on him with a grin.

"Hey, the kid knows how to handle it so…"

Reno slapped his hand against his forehead and shook his head in disbelief whilst Elena and Kain caught one another's eye and began to laugh. The twins rolled their eyes and patted Reno's back before clearing their throats and the laughter stopped.

"Ok carrot top, what are we doing?"

The Redhead looked across at the people he'd come to know as friends and let out a sigh.

"Ash, Alex, find something to use to defend yourself and follow me, Kain, you're with Laney"

Ash nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small handgun and looked at the two Turk's confused expressions. He shrugged.

"Dad doesn't hide his stuff very well, took it from his workshop in the garden…"

Reno raised an eyebrow and the kid raised his hands up.

"I'll put it back after! I just figured it'd come in handy, I do know how to use it you know"

Elena smirked and looked across to Alex who held up a fairly large black crowbar and crossed her arms…

"Dad's workshop?"

The dark haired girl nodded and she rolled her eyes, turning back to the blonde teen and nodded towards the school.

"Come on then"

"Yo Laney"

She paused and looked back to Reno. He bit his lip before nodding to her.

"Uh…be careful yo"

"I always am, you too Pretty Boy"

Then she and Kain turned and slipped away, under the cover of shadows. Reno watched them go before a sharp pain brought his senses back and he looked down at Ash in confusion, rubbing the spot the kid had just hit on his arm.

"What the hell was that for brat?"

"Who knows if she's even gonna live through tonight, why the hell didn't you tell her?"

"HUH?"

The Redhead stared down at the teen as Alex patted his arm a little.

"We know Reno, Kain told us on the way here…"

The Turks cheeks tinted slightly under the moonlight and Alex smiled.

"She feels the same you know"

"What?"

"Elena, she likes you, just as much as you do her, she told me so"

"She…"

Suddenly a line of bullets hit the car beside the three and Reno yelled out before shoving Alex into Ash, knocking them both over, out of harm's way and turned to the patch of darkness the attack had come from, face set with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL? ONLY A COWARD ATTACKS WHEN THE OPPOSITION IS DISTRACTED, COME OUT OF YER HIDING SPOT ASSHOLE"

The shadows moved and two men stepped forward, grinning like maniacs, each had a gun raised towards the Turk.

"Oh and you would know that wouldn't you Reno Sinclair"

Sapphire eyes widened and he took a step back.

"How the hell do you know who I am?"

"Turk, Second in Command, Elena White is your partner, she's round the other side of the building right now isn't she"

Reno gritted his teeth and pulled the EMR from his pocket, resting it on his shoulder. The men both laughed before a clap echoed across the car park and one of the two dropped to the ground. Reno looked across in confusion and saw Ash stood beside him, gun held in front of him in both hands, eyes forward, a slight smirk playing across his features.

"Assholes shouldn't laugh at the best Shin-Ra has to offer…"

He fired again, taking the second one down who had been too busy staring at his dead partner to notice and turned to Reno, grinning at the disbelief on his friends face before helping his sister up.

"Nice one Ash, looks like paintballing really is useful"

"Told ya"

She elbowed him and waved a hand in front of the shocked Turk's face.

"Yo Reno, we gonna move before more come or what?"

"Uh…yeah, let's go"

They moved, sticking to the shadows like Elena and Kain had done and followed the line of cars passing the two men when Ash stopped them, going over to the two bodies and pulling cards from their jackets. He pocketed them and re-joined the others with a shrug, Reno nodded and carried on, who knew if they'd need something like that later, once they were inside.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, I don't know whose behind this Kain so just shut it"<p>

"But didn't the people you work for give you any names or…well anything?"

"NO! We weren't given any names or places or times or dates or nothing, we were given the mission and sent packing. Now be quiet kid or I'll gun tack your mouth shut so fast it ain't even funny"

She looked over her shoulder, threat looming in her soft brown eyes and Kain did as he was told, sighing heavily, looking the gun over in lapsed boredom. She saw this and rolled her eyes, grabbing the gun still in the boy's hands and looked him in the eye sternly…

"Listen brat, if you don't wanna be here, if you find this boring and continue to mess around with that thing then go, its serious business and not something a school kid should be getting involved in"

"I'm. Staying. Whether you like it or not blondie"

"Your one to talk short stuff"

"I was taller than you yesterday, how the hell did you…"

"Perception filter, hid our real bodies via younger projections thanks to this nifty little thing"

She pulled a small device from her pocket, it was smooth and looked a little like a stone but it had a soft metallic finish to it. The only button on it matched the surface but was raised a little more than the rest.

"That thing?"

She pressed the button and a small white flash emitted from the end of the filter, when he looked back at Elena she was the same height as him and had a slightly younger look to her. Another press, another flash, and she was back to normal.

"Woah"

"Woah indeed, now enough fooling around, we gotta get inside the school…"

"And how do you propose we do that, the schools locked after dark, believe me I've tried breaking in here before…I needed my phone and Miss Bishop had taken it overnight"

She smirked, glancing over her shoulder at the boy beside her.

"It's alright Kain, you don't have to make excuses up and I've lost count of how many times I broke into my old school"

He laughed and looked back towards the parking lot where they'd left the others with a sigh before following after the blonde in front of him.


End file.
